


Lies

by sakuluvies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, angst level 0-1, another one shot based on a song bc that is now my personality trait, i don't think you can consider this angst but just in case, i know the notes are a bit long but anyways <3, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuluvies/pseuds/sakuluvies
Summary: Long-short story: Oikawa is tired of everyone's bullshit.
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 20





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> i am back with another one shot based off a song (djadja - aya nakamura) because the second i listened to the song again, i just thought about oikawa y ushijima whose ship name i don't know but anyways <3 have fun i guess. also, i am writing this to avoid doing my homework so bare with me if it's short, boring or something i'm sorry

One may think that life decisions are not something a 15 years old should do, or does. But it was an important decision for Oikawa. Because volleyball was an important thing for him. It was his last year in Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High, and he had to chose where to go next. There are many good schools with good volleyball teams, good schools with good reputation, schools without Tobio -because, let's be honest, he wasn't going to survive another year with that kid, thank god he was older, and they had three-years gap-.

\- Stop lying to yourself, you actually love that kid.

\- Like you love me, Iwa-chan? -said jokingly the light-brown haired guy before being kicked by his best friend.

He had many offers, Shiratorizawa being one of them, but he wasn't sure.

\- Where are you going?

\- Aobajohsai High. -casually answered Iwaizumi as if he was talking about the weather.

\- Then I am going too.

\- That's how you are going to decide it?

\- As long as I am with you, everything else is not important. -Oikawa avoided being punched by his best friend, something he was used by now but was not going to experience as often due to Iwaizumi's strength- I mean, we are a good team, you and I. That's why I want to keep playing by your side.

No one said anything else, because both of them suddenly felt embarrassed. He thought that would have been the most shocking thing ever to happen to him, both of them blush at that (pretty serious) comment, but the most shocking one was hearing that Kageyama would not join the Seijoh team.

\- And where is he going? -wondered with a bit of curiosity.

\- I think he applied for Shiratorizawa. -said Kindaichi.

\- That's good. But I was expecting him to come here, following Oikawa. -Iwaizumi added.

\- I mean.... Kageyama was.... You know. We got tired and the team crashed.

\- Oh. Oikawa? -Iwaizumi looked at his best friend who was extremely quiet for being him.

\- What?

\- Are you alright?

\- Yes.

But he was not. He was annoyed. And he had no right to be. The thing is that Oikawa had been accepted to join Shiratorizawa, but he declined. He did meet Ushijima beforehand, since they both meet at the gym and exchanged a few words, but he decided to go along with his best friend, the one who understood him.

\- You are annoyed, but I cannot make my mind on why would you be.

\- If he is in Shiratorizawa, that means he is as good as me.

\- You know he is a good setter. I know you are too proud to say it. Is that what pisses you off?

\- It's the fact that he is at a strong school.

\- We also are a strong school.

\- Not as much as Shiratorizawa.

\- We'll make it become as good as it. Even better.

And somehow Oikawa wanted to believe that. But when he saw how good Kageyama had become, how much he had changed and how good of a match he was with that shorty orange-haired kid, he couldn't but feel a lot of jealousy.

\- Stop lying to me! -he screamed- I am not as good as him!

\- Would it kill you to stop underestimating yourself? Oikawa you are a great player. And Tobio learned most of what he knows after of you. For fuck’s sake, that serve is similar as yours.

\- Stop comparing me to him! He is just a copycat!

\- I'm not doing this Oikawa. We talked about it when we were all together. You need to realize you are better than that.

And he realized he was good enough. But he wanted to be even better. So he trained the most. He was a really well known player among many Tokyo schools, but he wanted to be even better. Because he knew he could be. He knew he was.

To be fair, Oikawa had always struggled with self-esteem, even if he acted like the most cocky person in the world. And after hearing those words, he felt like everything was finally making sense. He felt good. 

But nothing lasts forever. Right?

\- Hey, when were you going to tell me? -asked Iwaizumi with a strange low voice while in the changing room.

\- About? 

\- Wakatoshi.

\- I don't want to talk about it.

\- But I am your best friend. I thought that maybe even more. -even though his voice was as a whisper, Oikawa did hear him. He always listened to him.

\- You are! We are! Look I knew I was going to join Seijoh with you okay? But I don't know, Ushijima was nice. He did wish me luck after I told him I'll be here.

\- Of course he would be nice. You don't have sex with someone and be rude to that person after just because you are not sharing schools.

\- Right? So it's nor.... Wait... Sex? Who had sex? -Oikawa felt like he missed half of the conversation. And to be fair, he was lost in his thoughts thinking about personal stuff.

\- So you are the type of guy to have sex with someone and act as it didn't happen.... Glad to know that, I guess.

\- Wait I am so confused. What are you talking about? And why are you getting angry all of a sudden?

\- Because I know you! Look I don't care if you and Wakatoshi had _a thing_ but I thought we were close enough to talk about that.

Oikawa was left alone with a blank expression. He wasn't aware he had sex with Ushijima. So what was all of that about? 

He tried to talk to Iwaizumi, but he did ignore him any chance he had.

\- Would it kill you to act mature about it? -said Oikawa after practice, while everyone was still there.

\- Would it kill you to admit you are Wakatoshi's bitch? -the gym went silence. Iwaizumi was scary when angry, and he had quite the temperament, but he would never say that to his best friend, and everyone inside those doors knew that.

\- Oh wow, so that's what you think. First, I never had sex with Ushijima. We met once. ONCE. And second of all, you have nothing to be angry about. As far as I know you never even had the guts, after all these years, to tell me you liked me. So that's that. 

\- Well you never-

\- And by the way -Oikawa was getting angry.- I am pretty tired of this attitude. Yes, it's fun to bicker, but it wouldn't kill you to show some, I don't know, affection? You are always hitting me and calling me stupid names and, as much as I love it because it's fun to see you angry, not like this tho, I kind of hate hearing that. And you, especially, should know about it.

And Oikawa did lose his temper. That only happened once, when he _almost_ hit Kageyama. So when he went back home and his mother saw him, she immediately knew it was related to Iwaizumi. Because he was the one that made Oikawa lose his mind. Not after too long, he received a message.

[From Matsukawa]

_this is what Iwaizumi was talking about._

*video attached*

[Oikawa]

_Who tf saw this?_

[From Matsukawa]

_The whole school. Probably even more people. Not gonna lie, most likely everyone saw._

And Oikawa was furious. Because one thing was Ushijima asking him to join Shiratorizawa any chance he had, but another was spreading the rumor they had been together.

_[video]_

_Tendou: so they.... had sex?_

_Soekawa: That's what he said. I don't know._

_Tendou: maybe that's why Oikawa didn't join._

Oikawa was angry. Boiling of anger. But he knew better than to go find him and serve a ball straight to ~~his~~. His face. All he wanted to do and cared about right now, was volleyball. Because now he was sure what he wanted.

Training suddenly became more difficult. And sometimes he even hated being there. But nothing and no one would come in between his dream.

\- Just so you know. -he said all of a sudden before a practice- I didn't have sex with Wakatoshi. Not that is any of your business anyways. I can't control what he says, I am not him nor his mother to control him. He talks about me? Let him. It's not my problem. We -Oikawa was so immersed looking at Iwaizumi that he had to correct himself- I know the truth and that's all that matters. So stop acting weird with your team captain.

And he continued as the boy he had been the last few years, but with an uncomfortable relationship with his ex best friend and current ace team. 

Japan it's big, but not as big as one thought. That's why, even though he didn't go to nationals and therefore didn't play against Shiratorizawa (who also didn't make it to nationals; Oikawa wanted to believe it was karma paying back to that idiot), he wasn't surprised to face him.

\- Hey, Tooru! -greeted him the red-haired kid Oikawa decided to name clown because that is what he was.

\- Hey. -even though he was talking to him, he was looking at another person- Are you ever going to say the truth or do I have to pretend you didn't make out that story?

\- I don't know what you are talking about.

\- Whatver. While all you care about is getting back at me for not going to Shiratorizawa, all I can think about is volleyball.

\- All I care about is playing.

\- Maybe. But not at volleyball. I don't know what you are playing at, but that's not how it goes. I am not your bitch. Never was, never will be. And even if you say the contrary, we both know that. You are a liar, while I am just a soon-to-be professional Argentinian volleyball player. You better not run away when we meet again, I know we will because you will play for a team since you are, sadly, a good player. I may let this slide, but the anger I have is real. And I'll end you the best way I know, which is volleyball.

And Oikawa meant it. He was tired of everyone's bullshit. So the day he and Iwaizumi stopped talking to each other he made the decision to go to Argentina to become a professional volleyball player.

\- Argentina? Why?

\- Oh, so you are talking to me again? What for now? Let me guess. "Shittykawa you are a coward and that's why you leave", "Trashykawa is finally leaving, I can rest"

\- Oikawa is leaving me alone. -confessed the old ace guy.

\- Isn't what you've always wanted?

\- You know it's not. Look, I was mad and I said a lot of ugly things... And I am sorry.

\- But the thing is, it was not only that day. And that is what I got tired of. Of course I was mad at what Ushijima said. Maybe all I wanted was my best friend's support after being accused to be the third best ace's bitch.

\- I was just...

\- Jealous I know. But it's tiring having to hear the person you love the most always saying mean things to you, even if it's joking.

\- I didn't know you felt like that, Oikawa.

\- You did. -the soon-to-be Argentinian volleyball player sighed- Because you know me, and you see through me. And you know how I am. You said it once: You need to realize you are better than that. And I guess I am. At every aspect of my life.

\- I hope we can be friends... I didn't mean it and I regret that.

\- I know you do, Hajime. And I know you felt like shit after it and you still do. Because I know you. Like you know me. The only difference is that I did give you your space and I did respect you, while all you did was disrespect me.

\- I am so sorry.

\- And I am tired. Because you are the one that's supposed to make me feel safe and respected. God, I was going to confess during the nationals, but we lost. And I wanted to confess after telling you about my plans to leave. But you.... hurt me. It wasn't Ushijima's lies that made me feel like shit, it was realizing that maybe all these years had been a lie and you actually thought of me as that low.

\- I don't! And those years were not a lie Shi- Oikawa. Deep down you know it.

\- Maybe I do. But I am also leaving in a month so... I guess it's better like this.

Oikawa had finally said everything he was keeping inside for those few months. Except for one thing.

\- Text me when you arrive back home, okay? 

And he left back to his place, which was not far away from Iwaizumi's, leaving him behind.

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER:
> 
> \- english is not my first language. if there are any mistakes you'll like me to correct, anything you want me to change or any complaint, comment on this KINDLY.  
> \- i'll try to correct the story after publishing it as always in order to not lose the story itself since i am writing it in ao3 and i hate it but anyways  
> \- i do not hate on any ship i actually love ushi but boy i had to do this bc every single time i see the come to shiratorizawa joke and it is getting ........ old.  
> \- i know ushi looks like an asshole after this story (i didn't get into deep bc he is an angel i don't want to make him a shitty character). he would never do anything like this and i would bet my life on it. ushi gentlemen <3 (just... not in here lol sorry)
> 
> anyways hope u have enjoyed it!
> 
> also, i don't know when this became a sad(ish) story but anyways! bookmark this or whatever you have to do because I may add a sequel to this if i feel like people enjoy it. Also, if you read my previous iwaoi story you know i usually end the stories with an open(ish) ending just in case y'all wanna believe what y'all want because i do not rule over your life and since it's 2020 we decide our own choices ???????? we write our own ending that sounds better.
> 
> this suddenly became long so.... bye! <3


End file.
